


here i come to hijack you, hijack you

by maezil



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, dave loves his bf hal, post mgs1 but pre mgs2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maezil/pseuds/maezil
Summary: “It’s just me and you. But that doesn’t mean that you’re alone, Hal.” Dave's strong fingers gently trailed down Hal’s cheek. “I’m here for you. You know that.” Hal could feel Dave’s heartbeat pushing against his own chest.





	here i come to hijack you, hijack you

The low buzzing sound from Hal’s computer filled the small bedroom, as Dave was tossing and turning, unable to sleep as he heard the hum of the motherboard. The sound of heavy raindrops were hitting against the window. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Hal was sitting at the computer in the left corner of the room, hunched over, his eyes intently focused on the screen, only looking away for a second to put a snack in his mouth (some kind of candy-coated sticks, Dave observed).

Dave groaned in frustration, looking at the clock on the bedside drawer to see how early in the morning it was, and he just groaned even louder. He figured that Hal couldn’t even hear his sounds of displeasure because he was wearing such large headphones over his ears.

“Hal,” Dave said sharply, his voice coarse, trying to get Hal’s attention, although he didn’t quite have the energy to get out of bed. “Hey, Hal.”

Seeing that the engineer didn’t have any intention of looking away from the computer screen, Dave lazily got out of bed, walking over to where Hal was and lightly placed his rough hands on Hal’s frail shoulders. Dave could feel Hal’s body twitch suddenly under his touch, even though it was just gentle physical contact, but it must have startled him because he was so zoned out.

Hal twirled his computer chair around, meeting Dave’s annoyed glare, and he slumped further into his seat. He took his headphones off and placed them on the computer desk. “Um, hi, Dave,” he said nervously, pushing his messy hair back. Hal was afraid that he had fucked up somehow, and he wasn’t even aware of what he could have done.

There were too many dark bags under his eyes for Dave to count, and his skin looked paler than usual (even though Hal was always pretty pale to begin with). His glasses were falling halfway down his face, and Dave pushed them up for him by the bridge, the same way he always noticed Hal doing it.

Dave lightly brushed hair out of Hal’s face. It was usually very unkempt, kind of an ashy brown mess of curls. He was looking directly into Hal’s eyes, seeing the tense feeling in his blue grey irises, his hands still strongly grasping Hal’s shoulders.

“Hal,” Dave said firmly, in his deep, harsh voice, not trying to sound angry but he was definitely irritated. “Are you aware that it’s 6 in the morning?” While Hal’s eyes were almond shaped and gentle, Dave had more sharp and angular eyes, the dark ocean blue making Hal’s heart beat against his chest as he looked back at Dave.

Hal scratched the back of his neck, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, I know, Dave, I just-“ He paused to gulp. “I’m playing this game, it’s, um, an MMO, that’s like a game where a bunch of people play together online. It’s really fun! My character is at level 60 and I-“

Dave moved his face closer towards Hal’s, and he could practically feel the heat radiate off of his nerdy boyfriend’s face. “Please go to sleep. Have you really been up all night playing this game?”

Hal couldn’t bring himself to speak, he felt too anxious, but he just nodded meekly. Dave sighed in dissatisfaction. He removed his hands from Hal’s shoulders, and stood upright, his hands on his hips as he looked at Hal with disapproval. “You need to sleep. I think you can put this on hold for a while.”

Hal looked down, diverting his eyes from the much bigger, much more intimidating man. Surprisingly, despite the huge difference in their personalities, they usually never conflicted about anything seriously. He felt his cheeks flush. “I mean, I don’t think it would matter that much to _you_ how I spend my time, but…”

Dave crossed his arms, his brows furrowed, and his expression stern. “It’s just that… we only found a place to live recently, a million miles away from Shadow Moses, but we’ve still had some problems settling down and I just want to make sure that you-“ He froze mid-sentence. “Forget it.” Dave didn’t want Hal to notice the light dust of blush sprinkle across his cheeks. Was Dave… embarrassed?

Hal couldn’t help but smile in response. He knew that, in Dave’s own way, he cared about Hal’s well-being. “Well, alright,” Hal replied simply. He took a few minutes to shut down his computer, and as he stood up, he felt so fatigued that he very easily fell into Dave’s arms. His big, athletic body had no trouble whatsoever carrying Hal to bed. As they both got under the covers, they fell asleep rather soundly. The rain continued to fall, acting as a lullaby to put them to sleep.

\--

The next morning, Dave was occupied in the kitchen, readying morning coffee for him and Hal as well as making pancakes. Dave never had much experience cooking from his line of work; he never thought that a mercenary like him would need to learn how to make pancakes. As he flips them over he’s pretty sure one or two of them are burnt, but he scowls and dismisses it.

Dave takes the finished pancakes and puts them on two plates, one for him and one for Hal. He puts the plates on a table; a small table with two plastic chairs, not exactly a dining room. He looked to a nearby clock and saw that it was only 9AM, and realized he hadn’t seen Hal come out of their room yet.

He approached the bedroom door, and didn’t bother knocking because he figured Hal’s headphones were on and he wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. He opened the door, hearing it creak, and just like before Hal was in the exact same spot, again putting his entire focus on the computer screen.

Dave walked over to him and took his headphones off, causing Hal to whip his head around quickly. When he saw the look in Dave’s eyes, he felt his nerves build up, and his heart sink. Hal knew what he had been doing but he felt guilty about it.

“I made you some pancakes, you know,” Dave said casually. He had one hand slicking his hair back. He looked exasperated; tired. It made Hal feel remorseful, like he didn’t want his boyfriend to be so worried about him, but-

Hal pushed his glasses up to get better focus. Staring at the incredibly bright screen all the time tends to make his vision blurry. “Ah, Dave… pancakes, huh? I didn’t know you could make, uh, anything.”

Dave smiled wryly, snickering to himself. “I made them for both of us, just to do something for my, y’know, boyfriend.” Dave paused for a while after he said that particular word. He put a hand through Hal’s hair, scruffing it up just a little, “My boyfriend that I’ve been worried about lately.” Dave gave Hal a half-hearted smile; romance wasn’t exactly his strong point; someone asking him to infiltrate an enemy base without being seen, sure, but not saying sweet and cheesy things.

Hal pinched his nose. “Something smells burnt.”

Dave rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. _Hal was on to him_. “No, you’re just imagining things. Don’t you want your pancakes? And I made you coffee, with a ton of sugar and almond milk, just how you like it.” Dave prided himself on the fact that he remembered that Hal was lactose intolerant.

Hal looked back at the screen, seeing his character being brutally attacked by a group of monsters. “Ah, shit!” He turned around to pay attention to the PC again, not even hearing Dave sigh as he did.

They didn’t end up eating the pancakes because they were already cold by the time Dave finally got Hal away from the computer.

\--

It was raining again, but it was more of a storm this time around, loud claps of thunder making noise outside the one window in their bedroom. After the Shadow Moses incident, Dave decided that he wanted to go somewhere far away, but not Alaska this time. He let Hal come with him, and they found a small but decent apartment in Manhattan to live in, although not in one of the richer parts of the city; without real jobs, neither of them made a very steady income.

Dave wanted to live with Hal because he wanted companionship, and he realized Hal had wanted the same thing. Over the past year or so they had both slowly come to realize that they were in love with each other; a gruff soldier and a nerdy otaku, a match made in heaven.

Dave’s buff arm was sprawled atop Hal’s body, holding the smaller of the two closer to him. He pushed his face in the crook of Hal’s neck and took a deep inhale.

“Hal,” Dave breathed heavily. He mumbled incoherent whispers against Hal’s skin, like he was in between being asleep and awake. Hal had a rather strong scent, not necessarily bad, but it was overwhelming to Dave.

Hal could barely bring himself to be conscious considering he was just in a deep slumber before Dave had woken him up. “Y-Yeah, Dave?” he said hesitantly; he felt like he was being cuddled like a teddy bear in Dave’s muscular arms. They were very warm, despite it being April so the weather wasn’t quite in the higher temperatures yet.

“I… I need to be honest with you, for once,” Dave said, his voice quiet and husky. “I know you have your own little world on the internet and it’s probably something I wouldn’t understand, but…” It was difficult for him to think of the exact thing that he had wanted to say. “I miss when we would just watch movies or, whatever you called it, _Japanese animation_.” Dave coughed awkwardly, pulling his face away slightly from Hal. “That one with the robots that you like.”

Hal had rotated his body over so that he was face to face with Dave, surprised at the sudden heat of their physical closeness. Dave was breathing through his nose and through his slightly ajar mouth. Hal couldn’t quite make out the expression he was making, but his eyes appeared glazed, like he wasn’t all there.

“Ah, it’s just,” Hal said with a tense tone of voice. “It’s not… your fault, I just… it’s easy for me to get lost in that world, you know.” His voice had become somber. The rain was still falling outside. “It makes me feel like I belong somewhere, because I… have trouble feeling like I belong anywhere.”

Dave held him tight against his sturdy frame, which caught Hal by surprise. “Look, I know that things have been rough, I mean, I don’t have anyone else either.” His voice sounded more serious than Hal had expected from him. “It’s just me and you. But that doesn’t mean that you’re alone, Hal.” Dave's strong fingers gently trailed down Hal’s cheek. “I’m here for you. You know that.” Hal could feel Dave’s heartbeat pushing against his own chest.

“Y-You…” Hal felt like he was at a loss for words. “You really care about me that much?”

Dave put his fingers over Hal’s lips, as if to shush him, and he gave him an intense gaze. “I love you, Hal.”

Hal felt his breath catch in this throat, and no more words could leave his mouth upon hearing that. With their faces already dangerously close, Hal took the initiative to lean in for a soft kiss, but Dave moved in for the kill and kissed Hal, roughly but lovingly. Dave sucked lightly on Hal’s lower lip, fully engrossed in how his lips tasted, how they felt. As their kiss had gotten deeper, Hal felt himself get lightheaded, and without realizing it, had faintly groaned “ _Dave_ ” into his partner’s mouth.

Hal pulled away for a moment. “The weather has been pretty bad lately, huh? A lot of rain.” He smiled weakly, trying to reassure his boyfriend that everything was alright.

“Perfect weather to stay inside all day and watch Japanese animation,” Dave said with a laugh.

\--

The next evening, Hal had been sitting upward on their small loveseat couch, noticing Dave walking over with a bowl of popcorn. He squished beside Hal on the couch, and Hal put a blanket that he was using over both of their laps, and took the bowl of popcorn on his lap. “There, is that better?”  
  
Dave hummed in approval. “Much better. It’s so goddamn cold out.” Hal inched closer to him, until they were completely side to side. Dave put his arm around Hal’s shoulder, an awkward way of displaying affection but it worked nonetheless.

They sat in front of a small CRT television. Hal picked up the remote sitting beside him. “So, are you ready to watch this yet?” he said cheerfully.

Dave looked at Hal intently. “So, um, explain this to me again,” he questioned, “This is the… movie, for the robot show, right? I remember the ending of the show itself being, well, bad.”

Hal huffed, elbowing Dave playfully, but grabbing the bowl as it was just about to topple over. “It’s called _End of Evangelion_ and it is _art_ , Dave!” Hal stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re too much of a _pleb_ to understand.”

“A pleb?” Dave replied, puzzled. Hal just laughed at him.

“I’m gonna press play now, okay?”

Neither of them really minded the rain this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super into snotacon (:p) right now and i just wanted to write this.. it turned out more fluffy/gay than expected lol.  
> title is from "making the most of the night" by carly rae jepsen because i am That Bitch
> 
> kudos are nice but comments are appreciated! :3


End file.
